Viejos enemigos, nuevas guerreras
by Clave de Luna
Summary: Habían vivido en paz desde que Sailor Galaxia había sido derrotada, pero... que ocurrirá ahora que un viejo enemigo acecha a la princesa? Nuevas Guerreras aparecen?. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de la autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Sailor Moon y hace tiempo que estoy teniendo esta historia en la cabeza, así que hoy me anime a publicarla. Espero que les guste._

_This Historia transcurre Publicar Star Light. _

_Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia._

******Viejos enemigos, nuevas guerreras**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Introducción**

Han pasado 8 años desde que las Sailors Scouts derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia, al terminar la batalla las Sailor Start Light regresaron con su princesa a su planeta para comenzar con la tan esperada reconstrucción.

8 años han pasado desde su última batalla, durante todo este tiempo las Sailors Scouts llevan una vida tranquila, una vida normal como siempre habían deseado. Aunque cada una haya seguido caminos distintos no han dejado de reunirse como solían hacerlo cuando estaban en la secundaria.

Su última reunión había sido exactamente hace una semana, el día sábado su "Día de chicas" como ellas lo llamaban se habían reunido como siempre en el Templo Hikawa, donde lo han hecho desde que se convirtieron en guerreras. El día se la pasaron riendo, disfrutando los deliciosos pasteles que hacia Lita, recordando viejos tiempos y manteniéndose actualizadas sobre la vida de cada una.

Rei había ingresado a la carrera de abogacía en la Universidad de Tokio y en sus tiempos libres seguía ocupándose del Templo en compañía de su abuelo y Nícolas, que luego de confesarle sus sentimientos llevan 2 años de noviazgo. Se desempeña en el estudio de su padre y poco a poco se ha convertido en una de las abogadas más importantes de Tokio.

Amy como era su sueño comenzó la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, actualmente se encuentra trabajando en el Hospital Central de Tokio donde también se encuentra Darien. Un año después que lo sucedido con Galaxia Richard regresa a Tokio en busca de su amiga y llevan juntos 2 año de novios.

Lita comenzó a estudia la Carrera de gastronomía para convertirse en la mejor Chef de todo Japón, comenzó a trabajar junto a Andrew en el Crow por la tarde, pero después de tantas idas y vueltas Andrew se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos y al igual que las demás llevan 3 de novios. Actualmente ambos son dueños de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Tokio.

Mina ingreso al Conservatorio Nacional de Tokio para estudiar Canto y Baile para hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en una artista famosa. Ha concurrido a muchos concursos en las cuales ha triunfado haciendo que su vos comience a escucharse en todo Japón. Pero aún sigue con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amada estrella fugaz.

Luego de la batalla contra Galaxia las Outers se establecieron en una mansión en las afueras de Tokio. Michiru continúa con sus conciertos de violín y su carrera artística, Haruka sigue siendo la famosa piloto de Fórmula 1, Hotaru vive junto a ellas y se encuentra realizando sus estudios en la escuela secundaria junto a Sammy y Setsuna con permiso de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal abandono su puesto en las Puertas del Tiempo, convirtiéndose en una de las diseñadoras más famosas de Japón, aunque muchas veces sigue regresando a las Puertas del Tiempo para asegurarse que nada perturbe el futuro ni el presente Tokio.

Darien luego de lo ocurrido con Galaxia decide quedarse en Tokio, ya que no desea volver a dejar a sola a Serena aún bajo la insistencia de esta de regresar a Estados Unidos a retomar su beca. Decidió continuar su carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y actualmente se encuentra trabajando y dirigiendo el Hospital Central de Tokio convirtiéndose en uno de los médicos más renombrados de Japón.

Serena luego de finalizar la Secundaria con buenas calificaciones decidió ingresar a la carrera de administración de empresas y comercio exterior, actualmente no solo se encuentra trabajando en la compañía Tsukino una de las más importantes de Japón, sino que también para asombro de los demás habla inglés, italiano, francés y alemán.

Durante todo este tiempo Serena había cambiado, no se podía negar que había madurado, pero sobre todo había logrado controlar el Cristal de Plata lo que le permitía utilizarlo sin gastar grandes cantidades de energía. Estos eran los frutos de su arduo entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que había hecho a escondidas. Las únicas que lo sabían eran su fiel compañera Luna y Haruka, quien había aceptado ayudarla después que la princesa haya insistido por días. Ella siempre supo que su princesa era fuerte pero nunca se imaginó que su poder alcanzara niveles tan altos.

Luego de derrotar a Galaxia, gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, Serena había creado un campo de energía que protegía a la Tierra de fuerzas malignas que querían llegar a ella. Pero lo que la princesa no sabía era que un antiguo enemigo estaba comenzando a acechar en esta nueva época de paz y armonía.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**_

Volvi! aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, gracias a AYELEN16 y jocebolio97 por sus reviews... Ahora si a leer!

**Viejos enemigos, nuevas guerreras**

**Capitulo 2**

El sol comenzaba a cubrir con sus tenues rayos la ciudad de Tokio, un nuevo día daba comienzo para los habitantes del lugar. Poco a poco las calles se iban llenando cada vez más, como siguiendo una coreografía de nunca acabar. Las aves cantaban y volaban libres en el firmamento como dando la bienvenida al nuevo día.

En un edificio del centro de la ciudad, una joven de rubios cabellos comenzaba a despertar, rayos de sol se filtraban suavemente por las cortinas de la habitación, y aunque ella quisiera seguir durmiendo estos pequeños intrusos parecían estar en su contra comenzando una danza sobre su rostro lo que la obligo finalmente a levantarse de su cómoda cama. Luego de ducharse y arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina donde un joven alto de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, que parecían reflejar el mismo océano, la esperaba para desayunar.

- **Buenos días princesa -** dijo Darien acercándose para besarla.

- **Buenos días mi príncipe** – saludó ella respondiendo al beso.

- **¿Cómo has dormido?** – preguntó Darien con cierta preocupación es su rostro. Esto se debía a que hace ya algunas noches Serena despertaba asustada y hasta a veces había comenzado a llorar en sueños.

- **Bien** – contestó pensativa y fijando su vista en la nada.

- **¿De nuevo has tenido esos sueños? **– interrogó Darien mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

- **Si Darien, pero esta vez había algo diferente. En mis sueños anteriores solo escucha una voz llamándome, diciéndome que la verdadera princesa debía despertar para poder afrontar lo que se aproxima. Pero esta vez** – tomo un sorbo de su café y continuó **– pude distinguir una figura, aunque no pude ver su rostro sé que la conozco de algún lado, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la marca que brillaba en su frente, una que nunca había visto o al menos eso creo.**

- **¿No crees que esa figura corresponda a alguna persona que hallas conocido en el Milenio de Plata?** – preguntó Darien.

- **En verdad no lo sé, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos convertimos en guerreros aún no he podido recuperar todos mis recuerdos como la Princesa Serenity **– contestó con resignación.

- **Bueno princesa** – dijo Darien acercándose nuevamente a ella – **pase lo que pase estaremos juntos y afrontaremos cualquier problema que se nos presente **– dijo finalmente para después unir sus labio con los de ella.

Luego de un ameno desayuno salieron del departamento despidiéndose con un casto beso en los labios. Darien se dirigió hacia el hospital y Serena partió rumbo a su hogar.

Al llegar encontró a su madre en la sala, una mujer de ojos celestes y cabello de un tono azul claro _(trate de basarme en el nuevo diseño que tiene mamá Ikuko en Sailor Moon Crystal)._

- **¡Buenos días mamá!** – saludó Serena sonriente a su madre.

- **Buenos días cariño** – respondió ella **– pensé que hoy irías a la compañía.**

- **No mamá, como el día de ayer dejé toda la documentación necesaria para la reunión con los inversores listo le avisé a papá que hoy no iría, tengo uno asunto pendiente que resolver hoy en la tarde** – contestó con una sonrisa.

- **Ah! Por cierto hija casi lo olvidaba, Haruka llamó y dejo dicho que te pasa a buscar a las 4** – informó su madre.

Al escucharla Serena observó el reloj de la sala, sorprendiéndose al saber que solo faltaban 30 minutos para que la corredora pasara por ella.

- **¡ Solo faltan 30 minutos, tengo que alistarme pronto!** – gritó subiendo las escaleras.

- **Aunque ha crecido y madurado mucho en estos años sigue siendo la misma niña alegre de siempre **– dijo Ikuko sonriendo mientras observaba aquella escena.

Luego de unos minutos Serena ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto un pantalón jogging negro y una remera color rosa y por último el cabello recogido en una cola alta, ya estaba lista para su entrenamiento.

- **¡Adiós mamá! **– se despidió **– si las chicas o Darien Preguntan por mi diles que fui de compras con Haruka** – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e ir al encuentro de su rubia amiga.

- ** De acuerdo cariño, ¡diviértanse!** – saludó Ikuko despidiéndose de su hija.

En la entrada, recostada sobre un convertible amarillo, se encontraba su rubia amiga, una chica alta de cabello corto, lucía un pantalón jogging azul marino y una remera blanca que hacían resaltar su figura. Al ver que su princesa se dirigía hacia ella sonrió.

- **Hola Cabeza de Bombón** – saludó Haruka con una sonrisa.

- **Hola Haruka, ¿lista para irnos?** – dijo saludando a su amiga.

- **¿Acaso hay otra opción?** – preguntó ella con cierta ironía.

- **No, así que en marcha** – respondió Serena fingiendo seriedad.

- **Como tú digas gatita** – respondió Haruka subiendo al automóvil.

Luego de un tranquilo viaje y sin contratiempos hacia las afueras de Tokio las dos rubias llegaron a una zona de bosques donde desde hace ya algún tiempo realizaban sus entrenamientos secretos. Gracias a estos entrenamientos el poder de Serena se había incrementado, con el tiempo había logrado controlar el Cristal de Plata a la perfección y hasta era capaz de utilizar sus poderes aun sin transformarse lo que le permitía no ser detectada por el Príncipe de la Tierra. Por otro lado el poder de Haruka también se había incrementado logrando controlar su elemento a su gusto.

Al llegar al lugar bajaron del automóvil y luego de una caminata de 20 minutos llegaron a su campo de batalla. Con la ayuda del Cristal Serena creó un campo de energía que protegía el lugar de sus ataques y las hacía imperceptibles a los demás.

- **¿Lista gatita?** – preguntó Haruka con seriedad.

- **¡Lista comencemos!** – respondió Serena con entusiasmo

- **¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

Uranus se acercó con gran agilidad a Serena comenzando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- **Te has vuelto lenta Uranus** – exclamó Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

- **Eso es lo que tú crees** – respondió la otra rubia con altivez esquivando los golpes de su princesa proporcionándole un puñetazo que Serena esquivo con dificultad.

- **¿Qué te pareció eso?** – cuestionó Uranus.

- **Te has vuelto más fuerte Haruka, pero eso no bastara para derrotarme** – respondió esquivando los golpes y proporcionando nuevos logrando derrotarla.

Haruka se levantó sonriendo, se sentía orgullosa de su princesa. Desde que la conoció había cambiado bastante pero su alegría y su puro corazón seguía siendo el mismo. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por ella misma. Y ese deseo por proteger a sus seres queridos fue lo que la motivo a realizar este entrenamiento, no quería arriesgar la vida de los demás si ella podía hacerle frente a la situación.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

- **Vamos Haruka es solo un entrenamiento, además también te servirá a ti – **dijo Serena con insistencia a su rubia amiga.

- **Pero Cabeza de Bombón ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto? – **interrogó Haruka.

- **Decirle a las demás – **suspiró – **no, cada una tiene su vida ahora Haruka – **respondió Serena con resignación – **además ellas también están entrenando en secreto y también me refiero a ustedes cuatro – **sonrío con tristeza.

- **Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – **cuestionó con asombro.

- **Las observo Haruka… siempre las observo, es mi forma de protegerlas – **respondió finalmente fijando su mirada en el suelo.

- **Pero Cabeza de Bombón nosotras debemos protegerte no tú a nosotras – **respondió la rubia de cabello corto.

- **¿¡Y dejar que ustedes arriesguen su vida por mí!?- **respondió fijando su mirada en la rubia - **¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO, NO VOY A PERDERLAS DE NUEVO! – **dijo alzando su vos – **porque antes que mis guardianas son mis amigas y no voy a permitir que nada les pase – **respondió con determinación mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla al recordar viejas batallas.

- **De acuerdo princesa, pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo – **respondió acercándose a ella con una sonrisa abrazándola y limpiándole esa lagrima solitaria que resbalaba por su rostro.

- **Gracias Haruka y perdóname por involucrarte en todo esto – **dijo con tristeza.

- **No hay nada que perdonar Serena – **respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento y ya entrada la noche dos rubias se encontraban de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio, sin saber que en otro lugar de la ciudad fuerzas oscuras comenzaban a reunirse…

- **Al fin después de tantos años podré obtener mi venganza – **dijo una voz femenina - **¡obtendré el Cristal de Plata y la Tierra será mía! – **dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- **¿Sabes que para eso primero debes derrotar a las Sailors Scouts y eliminar a la Princesa, no? – **la interrumpió una voz desde las sombras.

- **Ja ja ja ja – **rio con fuerza la mujer- **si lo sé y eso no será problema – **contestó con superioridad – **ellos ya saben cuáles son sus órdenes y la presente Ciudad de Tokio y la futura Tokio de Cristal caerán bajo mi poder- **dijo finalmente con malicia.

- ** No vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez Beryl – **reclamó con enojo el hombre – **Sabes muy bien cual es nuestro objetivo y espero que no lo olvides- **dijo con seriedad.

**_Continuará... _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora:**__** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que leerán a continuación.**_

_Estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias a: __**azucenas45 / 2510mari / Daius / monsemoon **__ sus reviews. Ahora sí sin más preámbulos a leer se ha dicho!_

**Viejos enemigos, nuevas guerreras**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_***** SUEÑO *****_

_**Princesa – **__se escuchó una voz que provenía de las sombras._

_**Mmm! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Quién está ahí!?**_

_**Princesa, Princesa Serenity – **__volvió a repetir._

_**¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? – **__preguntó nuevamente con cierto temor en su voz._

_**Serenity debes recordar, tu verdadero poder debe despertar – **__respondió la voz._

_**¿Mi verdadero poder?**_ – _preguntó._

_**Así es princesa lo necesitará para enfrentarlos, ellos se han vuelto más fuertes desde la última ves – **__respondió._

_**¿Ellos?- **__preguntó aun sin entender – __**quieres decir que… ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellos anteriormente – **__dijo finalmente._

_**Así es Princesa – **__afirmó con voz calma._

_**¿Quién eres?**_, _**por favor muéstrate – **__dijo con dulzura- __**sé que esa marca la he visto antes, ¿De dónde eres? – **__Cuestionó Serena._

_**Soy alguien muy cercana a ti Princesa y esta marca – **__hizo una breve pausa- __**simboliza la protección que rige sobre mí la constelación de Tauro – **__respondió con nostalgia._

_**¿La constelación de Tauro? – **__preguntó._

_**Así es Serenity, pero no puedo decirte más – **__dijo con seriedad – __**cuando recuerdes todo tendrá sentido – **__dijo finalmente._

_**¡POR FAVOR ESPERA! – **__gritó con desesperación - __**¿¡CÓMO QUE ERES CERCANA A MÍ!? , ¡POR FAVOR RESPÓNDEME! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?**_

_**Ya se lo dije Princesa – **__respondió mientras el sonido de su voz se desvanecía- __**solo debes recordar y encontraras las respuestas a tus preguntas – **__dijo en un susurro._

_**¡POR FAVOR ESPERA! ¡ESPERA SAILOR TAURUS REGRESA! – **__gritó._

_***** FIN DEL SUEÑO *****_

* * *

Una rubia de ojos azules despierta de golpe, su corazón palpita velozmente, su rostro estaba cubierto por un sudor frío y su respiración agitada.

**¿Qué ocurre Serena? – **pregunta su fiel amiga y compañera, quien despertó por los movimientos brusco de su dueña.

**Luna –** respondió tranquilizándose lentamente – **lo… lo siento no fue mi intención despertarte – **dijo apenada.

**¿Otra vez esos sueños? – **preguntó en forma serena Luna.

**Si Luna – **suspiró – **otra vez esos sueños, pero esta vez fue diferente – **respondió bajando la mirada.

**Serena ¿Quién es Sailor Taurus? – **preguntó Luna con cautela.

**No lo sé Luna, solo sé que rige sobre ella la protección de la Constelación de Tauro – **dijo ya más calma.

**¿Constelación de Tauro? – **preguntó con extrañeza.

**Solo me dijo eso Luna, no lo sé – **respondió derramando unas lágrimas – **me repetía con insistencia que recordara, pero… han pasado diez años desde que me convertí en Sailor Moon y aún no logro recordar – **dijo derramando aún más lagrimas - **¿¡Sabes cómo me siento!? – **interrogó – **me siento inútil, frustrada, un estorbo que solo pone en peligro a los demás – **comentó con tristeza y bronca en su voz.

**Serena –** dijo en un susurro – **no debes hablar de esa forma, tu más que nadie sabe lo que has hecho para salvar este planeta, muchas veces has sacrificado tu propio bienestar por el de los demás – **prosiguió mientras se acercaba a ella – **y si aún no has logrado recordar alguna razón habrá, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso. Si ella te dijo que recuerdes estoy segura que pronto podrás hacerlo, así que tranquila Serena – **terminó con una sonrisa.

**Gracias Luna – **suspiro con pesadez – **creo que tienes razón – **dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había dejado escapar – **¿Es hora de seguir durmiendo no crees?, aún es muy temprano – **propuso al mirar el reloj que se encontraba sobre el bureau – **son las dos de la mañana – **indicó bostezando y acomodándose nuevamente en su cama.

**Si – **afirmó soltando una pequeña risita – **tienes razón aún es temprano y debes descansar – **dijo con una sonrisa ladeada acomodándose al lado de Serena.

**Buenas noches Luna – **se despidió de la gata quedando finalmente dormida.

**Buenas noches Serena – **respondió.

Es así que luego de una noche agitada ambas se durmieron. Después de esa charla con Luna, Serena se quedó más tranquila, en su rostro se reflejaba tranquilidad.

Una suave brisa ingresaba por la ventana moviendo suavemente las cortinas blancas permitiendo que la tenue luz de la luna llena ilumine el lecho de su princesa mientras una media luna brillando intensamente se hacía presente en su frente.

**Serena – **susurro con preocupación al ver lo que ocurría con su dueña. Suspiró una vez más, se acomodó nuevamente a su lado y se durmió esperando que Serena este más tranquila al día siguiente.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio, las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente que iba de un lado al otro.

En una casa de dos pisos de un área residencial de Tokio Serena comenzaba a despertar. Desde hace tiempo acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, luego de alistarse salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina donde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno como de costumbre.

Hoy era un día tranquilo para ella, era sábado lo que significaba pasar todo el día con sus queridas amigas, cosa que en realidad necesita ya que después de todos esos sueños necesitaba despejar su mente, pensar en otra casa y más tarde se detendría a pensar qué significado tendría, pero ahora quería disfrutar con sus amigas el tiempo que tenían juntas.

Después del desayuno junto a sus padres y Sammy se despidió de ellos y salió con dirección al Templo Hikawa, punto de reunión desde que se convirtieron en guerreras. Tiempo había pasado desde su primera batalla, tantos enemigos que habían enfrentado juntas, tantos momentos felices y tristes junto a ellas, eran su familia, las consideraba sus hermanas y a costa de todo reproche iba a protegerlas.

Caminado tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató que una joven venía en sentido contrario hasta que ambas terminaron por chocar y caer juntas al suelo.

**Aaaaaiiiiii! – **se quejó Serena – **eso dolió – **dijo sobándose se trasero mientras se ponía de pie.

**Aaaaauuuuu! – **se quejó también una joven de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate – **lo siento mucho no veía por donde caminaba.**

**Lo siento mucho también – **se disculpó Serena con una sonrisa – **venia tan metida en mis cosas que no te vi venir, lo siento – **se disculpó nuevamente.

**No hay problema – **respondió con una sonrisa ladeada – **ambas estábamos distraídas – **comentó sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa – **lo más gracioso es que hace tiempo no me pasaba y contigo en la tercera vez en esta mañana – **rio contagiando también a Serena.

**Por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Serena, un placer conocerte – **se presentó extendiéndole su mano en cordialidad.

**El mío es Lina mucho gusto – **correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa – **hace unos días que llegue a Japón y estoy recorriendo el lugar.**

**Así que no eres de aquí, ¿¡De dónde eres!? – **preguntó con gran curiosidad.

**Soy de Italia y estoy aquí como estudiante de intercambio en la Universidad de Tokio –** informó Lina.

**¡Eso es grandioso!**! – dijo la rubia con emoción – **si quieres puedes acompañarme voy hacia el Templo Hikawa a reunirme con mis amigas, tal vez quieras conocerlas, seguramente iremos al centro de Tokio si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos – **le propuso a su nueva amiga.

**Gracias en verdad por tu oferta Serena pero… hoy ya tengo cosas que hacer, solo salí a conocer un poco la zona. Si quiere después podemos vernos y me las presentas – **respondió amablemente al ofrecimiento de la rubia.

**De acuerdo – **respondió con una sonrisa – **cualquier cosa avísame, vivo en la calle 24 entre la 23 y la 25 es la Residencia Tsukino – **indico mientras observaba su reloj – **OH, NOO! Ya es muy tarde y Rei va a matarme – **exclamó causando risa a la pelinegra – **lo siento Lina pero ya debo irme… Nos vemos luego – **gritó despidiéndose de su nueva amiga mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

**Adiós Serenaaaa… Gusto en conocerte! – **grito despidiéndose de ella con la mano en alto, por unos minutos se quedó observando hacia la dirección por donde serena se había ido con una sonrisa en su rostro – **Al fin… después de tantos años buscándote… al fin te encontré Princesa – **dijo para sí misma emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

_Continuará…_

_**Hasta aquí será el capítulo de hoy, quizá haya quedado un poco incompleto la cuestión es que en realidad tenía algunas ideas suelta de cómo seguirlo pero**_ _**muy desordenadas XD pero igual me decidí a publicarlo para que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, crítica y demás…**_

_**Nos Leemos en la próxima…**_

_**Saludos! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota de la autora:**__** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que leerán a continuación.**_

_Estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Gracias a: _

_**Daius: **__me alegra que te guste __ ¡!_

_**Monsemoon:**__ me pone muy contenta tu comentario y me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia, espero no defraudarte en los siguientes capítulos __ … por lo tanto este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti. _

_Ahora sí sin más preámbulos a leer se ha dicho!_

**Viejos enemigos, nuevas guerreras**

**Capítulo 4**

**Adiós Serenaaaa… Gusto en conocerte! – **grito despidiéndose de ella con la mano en alto, por unos minutos se quedó observando hacia la dirección por donde serena se había ido con una sonrisa en su rostro – **Al fin… después de tantos años buscándote… al fin te encontré Princesa – **dijo para sí misma emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

**.**

.

.

.

Después de una corrida maratónica hacia el Templo Hikawa, Serena al fin llegó a destino.

**¡BUENOS DÍAS CHICAS! – **saludó ingresando al templo – **¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

**Ya era hora, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – **preguntó Rei acercándose a saludar a su amiga.

**¿Y las chicas? – **preguntó extrañada al no verlas

**Están en la sala esperándote, ¿¡Dónde más!?** – exclamó la pelinegra sacándole la lengua comenzando una más de sus tan acostumbradas peleas.

**Ya Rei –** rió Serena ante el gesto de la morocha – **hace tiempo que no llegaba tarde, así que estoy perdonada – **afirmó con una sonrisa triunfante cruzando sus brazos.

Es así que ambas se dirigieron hacia el interior del templo para reunirse con las demás. Tan metidas en su ya tradicional pelea se encontraban que solo se percataron que habían llegado a la sala cuando escucharon los gritos de una loca rubia dándole la bienvenida a su amiga.

**¡SERENAAA LLEGASTEE! – **gritó lanzándose sobre ella

**Si Mina ya estoy aquí pero…** **podrías levantarte y no es por nada pero pesas – **comentario que causo la risa de todas y un sonrojo por parte de la rubia de moño.

**Lo… lo siento – **dijo una avergonzada Mina levantándose y dejándola libre.

**No hay problema Mina –** se reincorporo acomodándose se ropa para saludar a las demás - **¡Buenos Días chicas!**

**Buenos días Serena – **respondieron las dos restantes con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué ocurrió Serena, por qué has tardado tanto? – **cuestionó Lita sirviéndole un poco de refresco.

**Lo que paso es que venía tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no vi que alguien venia corriendo y choque con ella –** respondió rascándose la nuca.

**Aaaaiii! Serena, nunca cambias verdad!? – **se quejó la pelinegra –** ¿En qué venias pensando?**

**Este… - **dudo unos segundos –** ("**_**no puedo decirles lo que sucede, por lo menos no por ahora")- **_**Este pensaba en… lo que haríamos el día de hoy – **dijo finalmente con cierto nerviosismo.

**Bueno lo que importa es que ya estás aquí, así que… ¡VAYÁMONOS DE COMPRAS! – **grito Mina con emoción al mismo tiempo que daba saltitos de alegría.

Las otras cuatro la mirabas con gotitas detrás de sus cabezas _(al estilo anime) _– **Ok ok... vamos que ya se nos ha hecho tarde porque cierta rubia – **dijo mirando de reojo a Serena – **llego tarde.**

**Ya les dije lo que paso así que ya deja de molestarme – **se defendió fingiendo enfado.

**BUENO YA BASTA USTEDES DOS – **las paro Amy con seriedad provocando que voltearan a mirarla con asombro – **vámonos que ya es tarde y… ¡ No puedo esperar para comprarme ese libro de medicina que vi la semana anterior! – **dijo con emoción y estrellitas en su ojos, al oírla las demás caen al estilo anime con gotitas en sus cabezas.

**De acuerdo –** dijo Lita riendo por lo ocurrido – **vámonos.**

Después de una hora se dirigieron al centro comercial. Desde que llegaron recorrieron cada una de las tiendas, entre risas y charlas disfrutaron de su tiempo libre juntas como cuando erar adolescentes. Luego de horas caminando, comprando, gastando, algo cansadas y con dos rubias hambrientas se dirigieron al Crow a almorzar como lo hacían de costumbre.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino Serena detiene su marcha pasando desapercibida para las demás menos para cierta pelinegra.

_**Mmm… ¿Qué fue eso? – **_pensó mirando hacia todos lados discretamente para no levantar demasiadas sospechas en sus acompañantes.

**Sentiste eso ¿verdad? – **la sorprendió Rei logrando obtener una sonrisa nerviosa de la rubia.

**No… no… no sé de qué hablas Rei – **tartamudeó – **solo creí ver algo, eso es todo.**

**Sabes de que hablo Serena – **dijo con seriedad – **acabo de sentir una extraña energía cerca de aquí y no creo que sea nada bueno… y por la expresión en tu rostro creo que tengo razón. Lo que no me explico es por qué ellas no sintieron nada – **pregunto retomando su camino lentamente junto a Serena.

**Tu puedes sentir este tipo de energía gracias a tus poderes psíquicos – **respondió fijando su vista hacia delante – **Haruka y las demás pueden hacerlo porque desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata fueron dotadas con habilidades distintas al de las Inner por pertenecer al sistema solar exterior para poder protegernos desde afuera, y además el talismán de Michiru es de gran ayuda y finalmente yo puedo hacerlo debido a que mis poderes se han desarrollado luego de la batalla contra Galaxia – **explico ocultando la verdadera razón de dicha capacidad.

**¿Y qué hay con ellas? – **pregunto con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

**Creo que aún no han podido despertar su verdadero poder pero con entrenamiento podrán hacerlo – **suspiro – **no solo tienen que concentrarse en la fuerza sino que también en la percepción, y así estarán más propensas a sentir lo que hay a su alrededor.**

**¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – **interrogó con asombro fijando su vista en la rubia.

Serena iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidas por los gritos alocados de Mina.

**Serena, Rei – **las llamo - **¿¡QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO!? – **exclamo agitando su brazo en el aire.

**Ya vamos Mina solo… - **miró por un instante a su compañera - **…**

**Solo estábamos tomando un descanso – **respondió rápidamente para evitar el interrogatorio de la rubia de moño rojo – **Estas bolsas están muy pesadas – **se quejó mostrando la cantidad de paquetes que llevaba consigo.

**Hablaremos luego – **dijo en un susurro Serena – **no quiero preocupar a las chicas en estos momentos, además… ya no hay de qué preocuparnos por ahora – **sonrió.

**De acuerdo – **sin estar muy convencida acepto lo dicho por su amiga – **lo dejaremos por ahora.**

**¡CHICAS ESPEREN! – **gritaron ambas mientras corrían para alcanzar a sus amigas.

Faltando unos minutos para las doce y treinta del mediodía las cinco chicas llagaron a su destino siendo recibidas por un chico rubio al cual sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio entrar a su novia por la puerta del local.

**Llegamos justo a tiempo como todos los sábado, ¡Siempre puntuales! – **exclamó observando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared junto a la barra.

**Si, si Mina –** dijo la castaña una vez que había terminado de saludar a su novio y empujándola hacia su mesa habitual – **Andrew ya lo sabe no hace falta que lo grites – **lo que causo risa entre los presentes.

Es así que se encaminaron hacia su mesa cayendo rendidas después de tanto paseo.

**La próxima vez – **dijo soltando un suspiro la castaña – **salimos con el auto.**

**Lita tiene razón, me duelen los brazos y que hablar de los pies – **se quejó la rubia de moño.

**Si no compraras como loca eso no pasaría –** soltó la peli azul causando risa en las demás.

**Buenos Días chicas ¿Qué desean ordenar?** – las interrumpió una joven pelinegra.

**Lina –** se sorprendió Serena la verla - **¿Qué haces aquí? – **preguntó.

**Serena, no sabía que venias seguido aquí –** dijo con una sonrisa – **aunque Andrew me dijo que en cualquier momento llegaría un grupo de chicas pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tú – **comentó.

**Ni yo que estarías aquí – **miró a sus amigas – **chicas ella es Lina – **la presento correctamente con las demás – **con ella fue con quien choque hoy esta mañana, por eso llegue tarde.**

**Mi nombre es Mina, un placer conocerte – **se presentó la otra rubia.

**El mío es Amy, un placer –** prosiguió la peli azul.

**El mío es Rei, mucho gusto –** continuó la presentación la pelinegra.

**Y mi nombre es Lita, un placer conocerte – **finalizó la castaña.

**¿¡Tú eres la tan famosa Lita!**? – pregunto con curiosidad.

**Si soy yo –** respondió sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Es que Andrew no para de hablar de ti –** dijo inocentemente causando el sonrojo de la castaña y la risa en las demás.

**Es claro que no parara de hablar de su novia –** informó Serena mientras el resto asentía con la cabeza riendo aún más de una acalorada Lita.

**No esperaba encontrarte aquí Lina –** dijo Serena cambiando de tema para que la castaña pudiera recomponerse después de tan penosa situación.

**Comencé a trabajar hace dos días, la hermana de Andrew me contrató,** **me dijo que necesitaba ayuda porque su hermano atendía un restaurante con su novia estaba sola para atender a los clientes que llegaban – **informó con una sonrisa.

**Es lógico que con Andrew fuera necesitara algo de ayuda – **exclamó Amy – **Así que felicitaciones por tu nuevo empleo!**

**Gracias Amy – **sonrió – **pero si Andrew y Lita son dueños de un restaurante… ¿Por qué siguen viniendo aquí? – **interrogó sin entender.

**lo que ocurre es que los sábados durante el mediodía se encuentra cerrado – **informó Mina – **además… - **iba a responder cuando fue seguida por Serena.

**Además hemos venido aquí desde que nos conocimos y se ha convertido en nuestro lugar de encuentro –** respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Entonces nos veremos más seguido chicas – **dijo con entusiasmo – **UY! Lo siento – **se disculpó apenada rascándose detrás de la cabeza – **Díganme, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – **causando una pequeña risa en las demás.

Una vez que las chicas terminaran de ordenar su almuerzo Lina se retiró hacia la barra para entregar lo ordenado.

**Parece una buena chica – **dijo Amy observando hacia donde Lina se encontraba.

**Así es –** afirmo Serena – **es alguien espontánea y de buenas intenciones, cuando la conocí me dijo que hace unos días había llegado de Italia – **comentó a las demás.

**¡GRANDIOSO! – **dijo Mina con estrellitas en sus ojos – **siempre quise conocer ese país.**

**MINA!... – **la retaron al unísono.

**Lo siento… lo siento, pero no me pude contener – **se defendió causando una carcajada en las demás.

**Debe estar sola aquí – **susurro Serena pero fue escuchada por Rei.

**No te preocupes por eso – **tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga con una sonrisa – **la invitaremos a estar con nosotras y sí podremos conocerla más – **propuso la peli negra.

**Así es – **afirmo Mina – **una nueva amiga nunca esta demás – **el resto asintió.

Mientras seguían charlando entre ellas Lina se acercó nuevamente al grupo con lo que habían pedido.

**Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo lo que ordenaron – **comenzando a entregar a cada una su almuerzo.

**Gracias Lina – **dijo Serena con una sonrisa al recibir su tan ansiada comida – **En la tarde iremos al Templo Hikawa, si quieres puedes acompañarnos – **le ofreció.

**¿¡De verdad!? – **preguntó con emoción.

**Claro nos gustaría que nos acompañaras – **contesto Rei en esta ocasión.

**Gracias chicas, hace unos días que llegue a Japón y no conocía a nadie – **dijo con alegría dando una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

**Entonces ya está arreglado pasare por ti a las cuatro para ir juntas – **se ofreció Serena – **Una vez que deje estos bolsos en casa – **rio.

**De acuerdo – **en eso sintió que Andrew la llamaba – **lo siento chicas – **se disculpó – **el deber me llama.**

**Nos vemos al rato – **Se despidió Serena.

**Adiós chicas – **se despidió alejándose de ellas.

**Adiós Lina –** dijeron al unísono las demás.

Luego del almuerzo y haber acordado su encuentro en el templo, se despidieron de Lina y los hermanos dirigiéndose cada una a su hogar.

Se despidió de sus amigas y con paso lento y tranquilo disfrutando de la suave brisa fresca Serena se encaminó a su hogar. Mientras lo hacía por su cabeza pasaban como flashes cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las últimas noches los sueños, esa voz, la mujer que aparecía en ellos y le pedía que recordara; algo que había intentado pero lo único que había conseguido fueron terribles dolores de cabeza junto a un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración que la invadían.

**Taurus… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Su constelación? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿A caso habrá vivido en el antiguo Milenio de Plata? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle a las Sailors respecto a sus sueños?... NO, AUN NO! – **un dialogo interno se desarrollaba en ella, preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas se generaban continuamente, un debate entre informar lo ocurrido a sus guerreras o no y sobre todo lo acontecido el día de hoy la había dejado preocupada. Esa energía que sintió era realmente poderosa cargada de rencor y maldad – pudo ver como con tan solo recordarlo su piel se erizaba y un sentimiento de temor y pánico la envolvían.

Tan concentrada iba en si misma que no se percató que un deportivo rojo la seguía lentamente. Una bocina y no hubo respuesta, una segunda y nada hasta que una tercera logró hacerla volver a la realidad, logrando como consecuencia que tirara las bolsas que cargaba a causa del susto.

**Hasta que por fin me escuchaste princesa – **dijo Darien al momento que detenía el vehículo a la par de su novia y descender para ayudarla a recoger los paquetes que había dejado caer.

**Darien…** **yo… lo siento – **apenada por la situación – **estaba tan concentrada en… bueno no importa que en verdad no te oí – **respondió acercándose al automóvil.

**Si ya me di cuenta Cabeza de Chorlito – **dijo en tono burlesco - **¿En qué tanto pensabas? – **preguntó guardando las pertenecías de su novia en el baúl.

**Esos sueños aún siguen perturbándome – **en ese momento puede sentir con unos fuertes brazos la rodean tiernamente pero con firmeza, transmitiéndole esa tranquilidad que necesitaba y que solo en ellos podía encontrar – **y…**

**También lo has sentido ¿verdad? – **interrogo adivinado los pensamientos de la rubia.

**Si y Rei también lo ha hecho, aunque fue solo por un instante realmente fue muy fuerte – **dijo aferrándose más a él – **y no descarto que Haruka y las demás lo hayan sentido también.**

**Serena – **se separó de ella levantando su barbilla para mirarla a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban – **no debes preocuparte tanto, no digo que no estés alerta pero si no te tranquilizas un poco las jaquecas volverán con mayor intensidad – **dijo con seriedad y preocupación en su rostro – **Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, seguramente habrás quedado para ir al templo en la tarde – **propuso y se encargó de abrirle la puerta del lado del acompañante a su novia, lo rodeó y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Serena.

Luego de 10 minutos llegaron a destino, el pelinegro la ayudo a descargar los paquetes del vehículo y luego de una pequeña charla se despidieron con un casto beso en los labios, antes de marcharse le recordó que pasaría por ella por el templo para cenar juntos.

**¡MAMÁ LLEGUE! – **gritó al ingresar mas no recibió respuesta.

**MAMÁ, SAMMY, PAPÁ –** volvió a gritar, dejo las bolsas en el recibidor y se encamino hacia la cocina. Allí encontró una nota de su madre pegada en la heladera.

* * *

_**Serena:**_

_**Nos fuimos con Sammy a la casa de campo por el fin de semana, volveremos el lunes por la noche.**_

_**Que te diviertas con las chicas.**_

_**Con amor mamá.**_

* * *

**Había olvidado que se irían hoy – **dijo en voz alta soltando un suspiro – **es mejor que acomode todo esto y me aliste para ir a buscar a Lina – **soltó subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando ya estuvo en su cuarto dejo aun lado del escritorio los paquetes para tumbarse finalmente sobre su cama y descansar aunque sea unos minutos y olvidarse de todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban por su mente.

**Ya están aquí – **se escuchó en un susurro haciéndola despertar rápidamente con su respiración agitada.

**¡SERENAA! – **grito Luna ingresando por la ventana, se vía agitada como si hubiese corrido una larga maratón para llegar hasta la casa.

**¿¡Qué está ocurriendo Luna!? – **preguntó levantándose de su lecho – **Esa energía – **hizo una pausa para luego soltar un suspiro – **es la misma que sentí hoy en el centro comercial – **afirmó seriamente.

**Aun no lo sé Serena, pero están comenzando a atacar la ciudad – **exclamó la gata – **es hora de averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo.**

**Tienes razón – **afirmó con una sonrisa ladeada – **Es hora de irnos.**

**¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACIÓN! – **así abandono su cuarto rumbo al epicentro del caos.

Al llegar al parque numero 10 vio como la gente corría para protegerse de aquella criatura que destruía todo a su paso.

**¡ALTO AHÍ! – **gritó desde la copa de uno de los árboles – **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ARRUINES ESTE DÍA HERMOSO QUE LAS FAMILIAS DISFRUTAN EN ESTE PARQUE.**

**Hasta que te dignas a aparecer Sailor Moon – **dijo con desprecio – **te estaba esperando.**

**¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – **preguntó con seriedad colocándose en frente de este ya lista para la batalla.

**Ese tipo de información no te incumbe querida Princesa Serenity – **dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona – **solo entrégame el Cristal de Plata y nada malo te ocurrirá… o por lo menos por ahora.**

**¿Quién te manda? Contesta - ** exigió.

**Todo a su tiempo princesita – **dijo con desdén – **¡AHORA ENTRÉGAME EL CRISTAL DE PLATA O MORIRÁS! – **exclamó lanzando una esfera de energía oscura…

**FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIÉNDETE – **invocó la Sailor del fuego logrando interceptar las esferas lo que generó una gran explosión ocultando a las recién llegadas.

**RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS**

**TRUENO DE JÚPITER RESUENA**

**FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO**

**TIARA LUNAR ACCIÓN – **gracias a la escaza visibilidad las guerreras logran rodear al youma combinando sus poderes para atacarlo.

Al disiparse el humo todo hacía pensar que habían acabado con él, pero más fue su sorpresa al notar que había esquivado sus ataques con gran facilidad.

**¿Eso es todo lo que tienen guerreras de la Luna? – **preguntó con tono burlón – **necesitarán más que eso si piensan en derrotarme.**

**¿¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE!? – **dijo una muy sorprendida Sailor Venus – **nuestros ataques no sirvieron.**

**Se todo sobre ustedes quería Venus.**

**¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? – **interrogó la Sailor del Trueno.

**La Gran Señora y el Gran Amo me han informado todo sobre ustedes – **dijo con altanería – **Se todo sobre sus ataques, habilidades y destrezas, así que no tienen oportunidad contra mí.**

**¿Crees que con eso vas a asustarme? – **dejó escapar una risa burlona provocando ira en la criatura – **No sabes con quién te metes.**

**¡EXPLOSIÓN CÓSMICA! – **invocó sus poderes hacia el youma quien trato de protegerse creando un campo de energía, pero le fue inútil el rayo lo atravesó mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Con gran dificultad la criatura poco a poco se fue reincorporando – **Esto… esto no es posible – **tartamudeó a causa del temor que comenzaba a surgir en él – **Tu… tu no tienen ese nivel es ¡Imposible!**

**Acaso quieres otra demostración – **lo retó – **Pero veo que los que te enviaron no te informaron lo suficiente.**

**No importa aun así acabaré con ustedes – **iba a comenzar su ataque nuevamente cuando recibió sin que lo hubiese previsto la combinación de tres ataques desconocidos para él.

**TIERRA TIEMBLA**

**MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO**

**GRITO MORTAL**

**Aaaahhhgggg – **gimió la criatura ante el impacto – **¿¡MÁS GUERRERAS!? – **exclamó con sorpresa - **¡NO PUEDE SER!**

**¿Quién eres y Qué quieres aquí? – **interrogó una furiosa Sailor Urano.

**Ya que tanto insisten les diré…** **Soy Rigel guerrero y servidor de la Gran Señora y el Gran Amo y estoy aquí para llevarme el Cristal de Plata – **informó dejando ver una siniestra sonrisa, pero ya prácticamente sin energías invocó su último ataque.

**¡Ya me cansé de todo esto! – **exclamó la princesa.

**¡DESTELLO LUNAR! – **lanzo una especie de flecha similar a la Saeta Llameante de Marte derrotando finalmente al youma ente la mirada incrédula de las Inner.

**Veo que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos Princesa – **se escuchó una voz que resultó algo familiar para alguna de las guerreras – **Además el tiempo ha resaltado tu belleza –** comentario que provocó el enojo de la Sailor del Viento.

**Quién eres y quién te crees para hablarle así a nuestra Princesa** – increpó Sailor Urano.

**Veo también que han aparecido nuevas guerreras, creo que se nos escapó este pequeño detalle – **dijo mirando desde la sombra a las Outer – **pero aun así no serán problema.**

**¡MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ! – **exigió la Sailor del Tiempo. En ese momento una figura humana se comenzó a hacer presente ante ellas.

**¡DIAMANTE!**

_Continuará…_

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, critica y demás…_**

**_Nos Leemos en la próxima…_**

**_Saludos! _**


End file.
